Calling Grace
by Ellethwen
Summary: Upon rising again from the ashes, a darker journey awaits. And behind the scenes of every story lurks something much, much bigger. Sequel to Chained Maiden.
1. Prelude

**Calling Grace**

_Upon rising again from the ashes, a darker journey awaits. And behind the scenes of every story lurks something much, much bigger. _

**Disclaimer: **_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon _belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The characters and writing are mine. The chapter title quotes belong to whoever said them. Got that down? Good.

**Author's Notes: **This is the second part of the Andromeda duology, the first part being _Chained Maiden._ It was originally titled Freed Princess and was begun mere hours after finishing CM because my brain was being cruel. D: The naming conventions of this story are quite different from the first. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much; I figured the sequel is so different I could get away with a new way of titling. This story begins at the beginning of January, about 2 months after the end of CM.

If you haven't read CM, you really need to read it or else you're gonna be hopelessly confused.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prelude**

_"Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village, though;  
He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow."  
_-Robert Frost, _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_

Light dance gently on the snow as the Sun rose. The neighborhood was covered in soft drifts, the streets blanketed heavily and unmarred by tire tracks or footprints. A gentle flurry of flakes was dancing in the cold gray air still. Not many were awake in their homes.

In one home, a 17 year old brown-haired girl wrapped a sweater tightly around herself as she watched the news. Across the bottom of the screen scrolled a list of school cancellations. Among them was listed _Davenport Community Schools._ She smiled slightly to herself. That meant a day off.

Meanwhile, outside, and orange-haired girl stood at the eastern end of the street, clutching a carrying bag and holding her coat tight around her frame as she fought through the snow. She looked down the street, then willed herself to look away.

At the street's western end stood a woman with wiry strawberry-blonde hair and light gray eyes. Dressed warmly in white and black, she held a slim book in her gloved hands. Looking down the street, the woman could not see the girl, but she knew that she was there.

Two voices whispered, at the same time, "she's back."


	2. Time Has Come Today

**Chapter 1: Time Has Come Today**

_"We must admire her perfect aim,  
this huntress of the winter air  
whose level weapon needs no sight,  
if it were not that everywhere,  
her game is sure, her shot is right."_  
-Elizabeth Bishop, _The Colder the Air_

Eumelia Ianthe's breath rose in a misty cloud in the chill of the house. She tapped her pen rhythmically against the wood of the desk as her eyes slid over the words on the computer screen. She murmured the words quickly.

"Private Practice is a spin-off of the popular television show Grey's Anatomy..."

Beside her on the desk, the telephone rang. Grateful for a break from the tedium, Eumelia rejoiced at the name _Aella Leda_ on the screen. She grabbed it and answered.

"Hey Aella!"

"Hi Eumelia," Aella's voice spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Reading about random TV shows on Wikipedia. How about you?"

"At work. I can tell you it took quite a bit of fighting through the snow to get here. But you can't cancel work at a medical place."

"I suppose so," Eumelia replied. "I had the day off today anyways, so that's good."

Eumelia worked as a waitress at a seafood restaurant, Red Lobster. Aella was a dietary aide at a nursing home called Good Samaritan, so she was definitely ahead in their jobs. Sometimes, Eumelia envied the girl, although she didn't let it show.

"Why are you calling?" she asked, continuing the conversation.

"Well, I was thinking that when I get off the four of us could go sledding at Truman Elementary. I called the others and they said it was alright."

"Sledding? I'm in. Haven't gone in a long time."

"You mean three weeks," Aella prodded gently, laughing.

Smiling, Eumelia said her good-byes and hung the phone up, then resumed reading the article on the screen.

Nearly two months had passed since the end of October, when Eumelia's life as Sailor Lyra came to a screeching halt, along with Aella's life as Sailor Cygnus. So, too, had ended the adventures of Theia Kokinos being Sailor Auriga, and Astraia Acanthe being Sailor Lupus.

And with the end of those lives disappeared another.

No one but Eumelia ever spoke of Sailor Andromeda, otherwise known as Aegle Chrysanthe, and when she did, she was swiftly silenced. The other three didn't want to think about them maybe being wrong in casting her out.

Sights of Beatrice were sporadic, and while they were on friendly terms with Perseus, he maintained a distance, almost like that of a boss from his employees. It was cool and professional, and to him it was right. The girls never tried to get closer to him.

With the disappearance of Andromeda disappeared the monsters. That, at least, was a welcome change.

Completely and utterly bored with this article, Eumelia yawned widely and stretched her arms. Clicking to close the window, she stood and went down the hallway to her bedroom.

The room was clean, but cheerful. Cluttering the top of the dresser was a large collection of brightly-colored picture frames. Eumelia smiled at them as she rummaged through her closet.

There was the photo of her, Aella, Theia, and Astraia that had been taken in December at Christmas. And there also were a wide variety of family pictures, and many with her and Aella. But one in particular sat in a place of honor.

The photo pictured a man with a neat head of brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a business suit, but despite the professional attire, his eyes were crinkled in a smile. On his knee was a young girl who bore a striking resemblance to him. Kneeling next to him was a woman with curly, light brown hair swept into a messy ponytail and light green eyes. She, too, was smiling broadly as she rested an arm across his lap.

The man in the picture was Eumelia's father. He was no longer with them. He had died of lung cancer when Eumelia was nine because of his smoking habit, but despite this, she missed him sorely. Now his memory was contained only in these colorful photos.

* * *

Several hours passed quietly, and then it was time for the four girls to meet up. Eumelia bundled herself up as warmly as possible, then headed outside. She forced open the shed door and dragged out the old round plastic sled.

Throwing it in her car trunk, then, Eumelia rolled her eyes and went back to get a shovel. While the street had been mostly packed down by other cars, there was still a large amount of snow around the car.

She shoveled it as quickly as possible, then hopped in, driving down the street and taking a turn to head to Truman Elementary.

There were a lot of people there. Eumelia dragged her sled behind her as she sought the others out, brown hair flying in the wind. Then she saw them.

Aella was laughing along with Astraia at something Theia said as the girl talked animatedly. Her wavy blond hair had been cut a little shorter, but she still looked mostly the same. Theia still had her customary bun, but Astraia had gotten a new, smaller ribbon for her hair bow. Even so, they looked nearly unchanged. Grinning, Eumelia hurried over to join them.

* * *

An hour later, they were all sledded-out and the idea of something nice and warm sounded appealing, so it was decided that a trip to Eumelia's house for hot chocolate was in order. Heading to their respective vehicles, the little troupe did not expect what happened next.

Quite suddenly, a piercing scream carried towards them on the wind. Spinning around, the four witnessed something they'd hoped never to see again.

At the bottom of the hill, a female monster with the bottom half of a snake was lifting a screaming boy into the air in its iron grip. Adults rushed at it, but they were knocked aside easily by one powerful swipe of the monster's tail.

They looked at each other knowingly, hands lifting to brush the silver lockets they'd been wearing every day, just in case—and in hopes—of them ever needing to use them again. The air around them held its breath in delicate anticipation. Then their voices rang out in the winter air.

"Lyra Constellation Power, Make-up!"

"Auriga Constellation Power, Make-up!"

"Cygnus Constellation Power, Make-up!"

"Lupus Constellation Power, Make-up!"

The light swirled around the girls, changing them into forms they rejoiced to be in again. For a moment, thrilled, the senshi grinned at each other. Then, like bullets fired from a gun, they raced through the snow and down the hill towards the monster.

Sailor Cygnus was the first to make her move. "Cygnus Cloud Chain!" she cried, summoning the familiar cloudy chain. Bringing it back, Cygnus whipped it forward in a smooth arc, wrapping it around the monster's torso, distracting it from its prey. Meanwhile, Lyra ran around to the front, to get the boy. She hoped that Cygnus' attack would make the monster drop him, and she was right—it turned around to face Cygnus, snarling and dropping the child.

Lyra picked him up. He was crying loudly, visibly shaken. Lyra knelt down in front of him. "Go to your mom and dad, okay? Then leave."

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He took off, running into the overjoyed arms of his parents. With that taken care of, Lyra turned to face the battle—and was shocked at what she saw.

Cygnus was struggling to keep her hold on the chain as the monster fought. It was pulling her in, almost like a game of tug-o-war, and she struggled for purchase on the snow. However, it was to no avail, as with one final pull by the monster, the rope was pulled from Cygnus' hands as she stumbled, falling into the snow.

Auriga, meanwhile, had been caught by the monster's tail, which was wrapped tightly around her. She worked hard to free her arms in order to be able to attack, but to no avail. Lupus was free, and she seemed to be ready to deal some damage, kneeling a fair distance away holding her bow—but even she had visible cuts and bruises, and seemed to be quite injured.

_What's happening? Are we so out of practice? This is just a routine monster. We should have beaten it by now._

Such were the thoughts running through Lyra's mind as she hurried forward to attack. "Lyra Foaming Wave!"

The familiar water crashed towards the monster, but it seemed to have done virtually no damage as the monster surfaced unfazed. Releasing Auriga, who fell gasping for breath into the snow, it moved swiftly towards Lyra, who jumped aside. However, she was caught mid-jump by the monster's tail, which smacked her aside and drover Lyra hard into a drift of snow.

Lupus attacked as soon as Cygnus got to her feet once again. "Lupus Wolf Fury!" she cried, letting the arrow fly. It pierced the monster in the side, serving to enrage it. The monster trashed, knocking Auriga and Cygnus over once again. Lyra, who had picked herself up, was caught between the writhing monster and a very deep, treacherous creek. The creek was frozen, by Lyra knew better—the ice would easily crack with her weight on it, and being drenched in icy water would only serve to defeat her rather than the monster, and the problem was only complicated by the large amount of rocks, twigs, and other debris.

Thinking fast, Lyra figured the only way to get out of this situation would be to attack. So she summoned her lyre. "Lyra Star Song!"

But even the attack didn't help the senshi get out of the situation. Instead, the monster zeroed in on her, and before Lyra could move, she was grabbed, and thrown into the creek.

The thin ice cracked—spiderwebbed—shattered to pieces as soon as Lyra's weight fell onto it. She had always known that this creek had been very deep, but it had never occurred to Lyra exactly _how_ deep until she was plunged fully into the chill of the water.

The gray light of winter flashed eerily through the water. Lyra tried to swim up out, but she was so cold, it felt as though her limbs were nothing more then blocks of ice. Lyra couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't hear, couldn't remember—could only screech in her mind about the cold.

Then, something reached down and seized Lyra, something long and pliable, wrapping around her and pulling her out of the water. She was raised back up to the shore, in a daze, not even realizing what held her.

A heavy chain.

Lyra was laid on the banks of the creek, delirious. A voice spoke, and a different one responded. The first voice spoke in hurried tones, and there was the sound of crunching snow as someone hurried away. Then someone was wrapping Lyra in a heavy coat, sliding socks onto her feet, wrapping her up against the cold and rubbing her arms and legs vigorously as they spoke in low terms.

Quickly, Lyra came to under the care of this person, whom she discovered was Cygnus, armed with items donated by the spectators, whom had been ushered away as soon as Lyra fell into the creek. The senshi smiled at her, then turned to the battle to see what was happening.

And once again, Lyra froze at what she saw.

There was a new soldier in the field, twining swiftly between the monster's arm and tail, avoiding its repeated attempts to seize her as the soldier attacked. Auriga and Lupus were standing back, their mouths open, because the new senshi was...

Sailor Andromeda.

Skilled and graceful as a panther, Andromeda struck with her chain, then moved back, beating the monster into oblivion. However, it was obvious that even she was tiring, for her hold was beginning to slip, and her moves were becoming sluggish.

Lyra clenched her fists fearfully. The others seemed paralyzed, unable to reach out and help Andromeda. So she was left to fend for herself against this strange, and terribly powerful monster.

Andromeda's foot slipped in the snow, and she tripped, wheeling as she fell backwards. The monster bore down upon her as she attempted to roll out of the way, but someone else broke in upon the battle then.

A light, crackling with energy, shot through the air, driving into the monster, who turned away from Andromeda. She scrambled to her feet, attacking and finishing it off.

Then they looked towards the newcomer.

_Impossible._

way from the battle, facing them, stood a sailor senshi, an adult compared to them, wearing a uniform like theirs, gray and peach in color. Strawberry blonde hair brushed her shoulders. Her posture was tall, erect, and proud, emanating power.

But they didn't know who this mysterious new senshi was.


	3. A Hard Day's Night

**Chapter 2: A Hard Day's Night**

"_O, call back yesterday, bid time return."  
_-William Shakespeare

"Who are you?" Lyra questioned, fighting back the final edges of the fuzziness caused by her brush with hypothermia. The others plied their own questions as well as they checked themselves over for wounds.

Andromeda, however, knew exactly who it was.

"Mother..." she whispered, shocked eyes wide.

The senshi inclined her head. "Yes. I'm your mother. But you probably know me as...Beatrice."

She straightened. "But I am, in reality, Sailor Cassiopeia."

"Sailor...Cassiopeia?" Auriga murmured. The others remained silent. Andromeda stood stock-still.

"Yes. I was the queen who boasted she was more powerful than the Nereids..."

"...and sentenced me to death." Andromeda finished for Cassiopeia, biting the words off, staring at her with a strange look in her eyes. It may have been hatred, or love, or sorrow, or any number of emotions.

Cassiopeia's face, however, remained passive and emotionless.

"Yes."

Then her mood shifted. "I...I've been waiting for you, Andromeda. Waiting for you to be healed and freed for so long..."

"Why?" Andromeda asked, face hardening. "You didn't care then. Why should you suddenly care now?"

Beatrice dropped her eyes. "Andromeda...I don't think you realize how much I regret my actions. That was why I helped Lyra, Auriga, Cygnus, and Lupus. That was why I even fought against you. Because I knew they, and I, were the only ones who could save you."

The woman looked up, tears in her eyes. "Andromeda..."

"No. I...I can't. I can't forgive you. Not now."

* * *

Night fell on the city of Davenport, wrapping itself around an apartment complex on the edges of the city, so close to Bettendorf that it may have been in both cities.

In one two-story building of the complex, Sailor Andromeda—more commonly known as Aegle Chrysanthe—closed her refrigerator door with a soft _click, _and sat down at the card table set up in the tiny, cramped space known as the kitchen. In her hands was a can of Sprite, which she opened with a fizzing noise.

Taking a sip of the soda, Andromeda stared moodily at the bowl of soup in front of her. In the background droned the TV, set to channel 6, KWQC news. She half-listened to the reporter talk about the Moline public library shutting down, then tuned it out as she began to eat.

After Aegle had been expelled from the team, she had left Davenport on a plane bound for New York City, and had then gotten a plane that went to Italy. She had gone there for a long conference, study, and tour period that she'd heard about it. Aegle somewhat regretted it, but in order to go, she'd been forced to use her powers to trick the event's organizers into thinking she'd paid—which, of course, she hadn't. Aegle had no money.

While there, Aegle worked odd jobs and saved up money in order to be able to secure a place to live. She thought that living in Italy would be nice, but something pulled her back to Davenport.

She'd been living alone in this apartment for two weeks now. She was an adult officially, having filled out the appropriate forms.

It was a lonely way to live.

Finishing up her soup, Aegle dumped the bowl in the sink and flopped down on the sofa, looking around her apartment. It was bare, spartan, devoid of anything to mark it as her own.

Laying down and draping her arm across her forehead, Aegle thought back to the battle that had taken place during the afternoon.

After Aegle had refused to extend her forgiveness, Beatrice had left immediately, and so had Aegle. The other four went slowly back to their homes, but they promised, amongst themselves, to come talk to Aegle that evening.

Now, a knock sounded, rousing Aegle. She rose, and went to the door. Opening it, she revealed Eumelia, Theia, Aella, and Astraia standing in the hallway.

"We want to talk to you," Aella said. "Can we?"

"How did you find me?" Aegle asked, surprised.

"Phone book," was Eumelia's reply. "If you didn't want to be found. you forgot to call the phone book place and tell them not to list you."

Rather numb, Aegle let them pass her.

Eumelia spoke first, wasting no words.

"Aegle, you need to forgive Beatrice." The others agreed vehemently.

Aegle frowned. So that was what they were here for? "Why?" Aegle demanded to know. "Why should I forgive her?" She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Because not only did it happen in the past, you need to work together. We need to be a team. We are a team. And there is obviously a new threat, one that's really strong," Astraia responded. "So why can't you?"

The conversation was progressing strangely fast. Aegle felt as though she was in a daze. She was feeling heartsick, and so tired, and physically worn out. It was as though large chunks of the conversation had gone missing.

The apartment swam before Aegle's vision. She swayed, vertigo covering her mind. The others stared at her, not comprehending what was going on.

Aegle fought to get herself back on her feet. "Look, I can't-" she held her hand to her forehead, trying to stagger over to the couch. Time seemed to be flying past her. Aegle continued to sway.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

"Oh my god," Eumelia whispered. "What happened?"

Aegle was crumpled on the floor, unconscious, but, thankfully, alive.

"I don't know," Aella replied. She was kneeling next to Aegle. "Maybe during the fight she really drained herself?"

"I hope that's why, and not something our new enemy might be doing," Theia muttered darkly.

The others could only hope that was true.

Then, they worked on reviving Aegle. Aella knew the procedure backwards and forwards, so she took charge. She rolled Aegle onto her back and loosened the girl's collared shirt. Then, they waited ten minutes. Aegle didn't revive during that time, so Aella took Aegle's feet and raised them above the level of the heart.

That worked. Aegle came too slowly, vision foggy. "I thought I was in a forest," she murmured.

Aella and the others exchanged glances. Then, Aella spoke. "What happened, Aegle? Why did you faint?"

Aegle frowned. "I...I don't know. I just know that right before I fainted, I thought I saw Beatrice."

* * *

At home once again, Eumelia laid in her bed, staring up at the white stucco ceiling. She'd spent a lot of her life staring up at this ceiling, although it was usually cast in the shadows of night, and she was trying to fall asleep.

The clock read 2:54 AM, but Eumelia wasn't trying to get to sleep, even though she had school tomorrow.

She was, instead, thinking over the day—plunging into ice water (_I'm going to be forever scared of frozen water_), the revelation of Beatrice being not only a senshi, but Andromeda's mother (_why didn't we see it before?_), and Aegle's fainting episode at her apartment. Not only that, but Aegle still refused to forgive Beatrice.

"I just can't," she'd said.

Eumelia frowned, rolled over, and punched her pillow viciously.

_This day sucked._


End file.
